snowflake_obsidianfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes list
season 1 # Fly across the rainbow # it's the Emerald show # Brute club # warp tourist # corrupted gems # Inspire you # Short Fuse # Jake and the RPG # Chambers # unboxing # the messageing # adventure in the deep sea (part 1) # adventure in the sky (part2) # adventure in the ice cave (part3) # adventure in the light dungeon (part 4) # adventure in the ??? (part 5) # The kindergerteners # it's Sunstone, tonight, live! # the beefy bakery property # Eduardo's blog # Sand pillars # a day in the great north # cardboard wars # that's not all # Moonstone # Moonstones' trial # The Great Diamond monarch # Hessonite and her entourage # similar # how about... # save the brute crystal # Yellows' moon base # too far out # hit that bird # Emerald's sword duel # Morganite's bow taining # Sunstone's staff dojo # Pyrite # minor setback # Together after # Jake and the cat # TV session # Ruby, ruby,rubies... # perry the spy # gem knowledge # gem classroom # the communication hub # Moonstone's return # cative # Cellbreak season 2 # All in one bit # beta kindergarten # the gnome war # Funnyworld attractions # Gem band # The last gem tech # happy news # from here to homeworld # Pink palace (part1) # Blue pool party (part2) # Yellow extraction antiquity (part 3) # Bedtime stories # Demantoid lab # Time for Obsidian # Super peanut butter island # mission: extinguish # The last gemwar # all about gems # Post office ghost # They cannot touch this # shhhhhhhh! # Big blog brothers # Calum's market # Emerald the sword fighter # Moonstone, the oracle # Gem olympics # What the fuse? # adventure in the mindscape # Jake's dream # Emprisoned memories season 3 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? season 4 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # Alpha kindergarten # ? # ? season 5 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # omega kindergarten # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # escape reality # ? season 6 COMING SOON ( 2019 or 2020)